


Third Strike

by misura



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Community: kradam_kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Kris has a cunning plan and Adam has an unlikely amount of cluelessness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Strike

**Author's Note:**

> rosiewinter prompted: _'Kris tries to kiss Adam in public but keeps getting cockblocked'_

The first time Kris sees Adam making out with his guitarist, he figures it's Adam's way of telling Kris that next time they meet, Kris had better be ready to offer up something a little bit more than just a hug. It's upping the stakes, is what it is - and okay, maybe Kris is being a bit arrogant here, thinking this is all about him where maybe it's just Adam wanting to kiss someone and the guitarist happening to be in the right place in the right time, but really? Kris doesn't think so.

He considers sending Adam a text message, something he can laugh off as a joke later, if it turns out he's wrong, but in the end, he decides not to bother. Kris knows what he wants, and it's not for Adam to tell him he's wrong.

"Tell me you've got a plan _right now_ , or I swear I'm going to come over there and kick your ass before I go and kick _his_ and the two of you can bond over how you got beat up by a girl," Katy tells him over the phone. (She calls him often enough to feed the rumors they may be getting back together, even though they mostly talk about her new boyfriend, who sucks, and Adam, who is still awesome except when he gets his picture taken while up, close and personal with someone not Kris.)

Kris doesn't think he'd have been unhappy if they'd stayed married. "I've got a plan."

"Good." She's silent for a whole minute. "Are you going to tell me about it so I can tell you why it's not going to work?"

 

The thing is: this would have been a lot easier back when they'd still been roommates. At the time itself, Kris kept telling himself the hugs would have to do; he didn't really want to be the guy who got turned gay - or for Adam to get to be the guy who turned a perfectly nice straight boy gay - and it wasn't like they ever got much privacy, and Kris figured that they'd work everything out _later_.

He hadn't really figured on 'later' not being much of an improvement in the privacy department, or on him and Adam barely spending so much as a day in the same city.

He hadn't really figured on Adam running into someone else - someone else who makes music (even if he doesn't write it, Kris thinks), and isn't too tall (although compared to Adam, few people are) and maybe isn't as straight as people assume.

Kris doesn't think Adam's no longer in love with him, but he thinks that thing people say about absence making the heart grow fonder is a total lie. True, he misses Adam a whole lot sometimes, only he knows that given time, he'd get over it.

The problem isn't that Kris _can't_ get over Adam; the problem is that he doesn't _want_ to.

Which is how he finds himself at some awards show or another, sitting as far away from Adam as humanly possible, deciding that next time, he's going to have to bribe someone to get better seating arrangements and wondering how much money something like that would require and how badly his agent would kill him if the media get a hold of that particular story.

There's a reception-slash-party afterwards, which Kris would normally avoid only doesn't, this time, since he knows Adam's going to be there, in addition to a whole lot of people from the media.

Adam's tall, which in this case means: hard to miss. Kris, on the other hand, is the perfect size to be able to sneak up on some unsuspecting rockstar who is about to -

"Kris!" About to grab his shoulders to hold him at arm's length in a gesture that might be taken for affectionate of the 'here, let me take a good look at you to make sure you've been eating properly' variety, apparently. 

"Hey, Adam." Kris tries to smile. Adam won't be fooled, he thinks, but other people might. "What, no hug?" It doesn't quite come out as a complaint, although Adam gets this expression on his face for a moment like maybe he's heard it as one.

Adam shrugs and says: "I hadn't expected to see you here," which is no kind of answer.

"I wanted to see you," Kris says. It feels too close to a confession.

Adam smiles, but not as if he means it. "Mission accomplished, then."

"Yes, but ... " Kris starts, when Adam interrupts him with a "Sorry, but I should really go," and just like that, he's gone.

*

Adam wonders when he stopped being able to hang around Kris and not think about sex. It's sort of ridiculous, really; he's seen Kris half-naked (and even almost completely naked a few times) and he's slept in the same room as Kris, and he was _fine_. Or, if not 'fine', then at least it didn't feel like he had to be concerned for Kris's virtue all the time.

Everything's different now. Maybe it's that they're no longer around each other all the time - absence making the heart grow fonder and all that, although Adam wouldn't say it's his _heart_ that's the problem. Last time he checked, Kris's super powers didn't include the ability to tell when Adam's heart was skipping a beat. Oh sure, Kris knows about the crush - Adam told him, after all.

A crush isn't quite the same thing as someone getting a hard-on just by being in the same room, though.

Which is why, for two whole days, Adam keeps from calling Kris and apologizing for the brush-off that wasn't so much a brush-off as an 'I want you to touch me so badly I'm going to run away now', which is kind of fucked up, really and Adam _knows_ it, but honestly, what else was he supposed to do?

"Lunch?" Kris asks, when he calls Adam on the third day and Adam, in a moment of weakness, picks up on the second ring.

"Not today," Adam says, wondering what Kris hears in his voice.

Kris sighs. It's sort of a sad sound, like Adam's really hurting his feelings here.

"We could do dinner?" The words come out before Adam can really think about them, and how his brilliant plan to stay away from Kris for both their sakes is going to work real well when he's making appointments to have dinner together.

On the other hand, he can't really _not_ talk to Kris after what happened three days ago. Kris is a nice guy; if Adam comes up with some halfway decent excuse, there's very little that can't be forgiven, if not forgotten.

"It's a date," Kris says, sounding cheerful again.

 

It's not a date, of course. It's just two friends having dinner - one of them probably a lot more comfortable with the state of his pants than the other, although Adam tells himself it gets better after he's had a drink (which is probably a lie, but it feels like it helps a little, so who cares?)

Kris talks about his band a bit, and Adam talks about _his_ band a bit, and in the end they sort of agree to disagree about whose band is more awesome. (Adam's, obviously.)

The food is good - or what Adam tastes of it is, anyway. It's not like he's never seen Kris eat before, only it appears this is another one of those things where not having been around Kris for a while has messed with his perception. It's not as if Kris is doing anything special, after all; he's just enjoying his food.

"Dessert?" Kris asks, and Adam thinks of whipped cream and chocolate sauce - or just Kris, licking a spoon the way Adam's seen him do dozens of times in the past.

Happily: "I'm on a diet."

Kris scowls. "You and your diets."

"Hey, it works, doesn't it?" Adam replies lightly.

Kris snorts, clearly not about to tell Adam that yes, he looks great.

Adam turns around to look for a waiter, order some coffee, maybe, if Kris insists on torturing him some more by ordering dessert. When he looks back at Kris, Kris's face seems a lot closer to his own - close enough for Adam to get a pretty clear clue of what Kris is about to do.

"There's something on my face, isn't there?" Meaning it's probably a good thing all the waiters seemed busy. Adam grabs a napkin; Kris blinks, like he's surprised, and sits back. "Gone now?"

"All gone."

*

Kris is starting to think that maybe he should have listened more closely to Katy after all, even if he very much doubts she's ever been in a similar situation, or that she knows Adam better than Kris does.

According to his schedule, he should be on the road right now, but Kris has done a bit of groveling (after trying to put on a bit of 'I'm a popstar and I'm allowed to act like a diva sometimes' act and failing miserably) and so he's been granted an extra day and night to make his plan work.

Not knowing where Adam is kind of ruins things, though. Kris could probably call him and find out, except that he thinks the element of surprise is pretty much a must if he's ever going to pull this one off. Thus, instead of calling Adam, Kris tries calling people who might know where Adam is and who might not immediately call Adam after they've talked to Kris.

It's kind of a short list, really.

 

Once he's finally gotten inside the club (apparently, being the American Idol is good for something after all), Kris is sort of glad he's gotten directions to the place where Adam is most likely to be. There's a lot of flashy lights that can't be good for his eyes and loud music that'll probably make him hard of hearing for the rest of the night and rather a whole lot of people who don't seem to have a problem with either.

Adam is sitting down, which is unexpected, and alone, which is even more so. His eyes seem to be used to the lighting; he spots Kris almost at the same moment Kris spots _him_.

"Wow. You actually look shorter," Adam says, which is kind of -

"Um." Not really a compliment, Kris thinks. "Okay?" It's not quite an insult, either.

Adam blinks. Kris wonders if he's drunk.

"You're not Brad," Adam says and yeah, that pretty much settles the matter.

"I don't think Brad would wear something like this."

"Halloween costume," Adam says. "He said - never mind." Kris probably doesn't want to know, although this does explain Brad's request in exchange for telling Kris where he might find Adam. "Kris. What are you doing here?"

Kris gets a slight sense of 'been here, done this ... didn't work out'. "Looking for you?"

"You really shouldn't be here."

It's better than being held at arm's length, at least. "I _want_ to be here."

"Why?" Adam makes it sound like a challenge.

Kris has never backed down from a challenge in his life - not when it was about anything important - and he's not about to start now. "Because there's something I want to do."

Adam opens his mouth, probably to say something completely not to the point, and Kris figures he might as well go for it now. He leans in slow enough to give Adam a chance to turn his head or something, if Kris is wrong about this after all, if he's been wrong about Adam all along. Adam doesn't turn his head though - just keeps looking at Kris like he can't believe what's happening.

It's a little bit unsettling. "I'm kind of trying to kiss you here?"

For a moment, Kris thinks Adam's going to push him away after all, but then Adam chuckles softly and says: "You're sort of doing it wrong?"

"Oh, shut up," Kris says, before he does the one thing that's pretty much guaranteed to make sure Adam stops talking, at least for a while.


End file.
